X-Syndicate
by Daz Dillinger
Summary: The X-Men encounter a group of mutant gang-members. Why doesn't Cerebro detect them?. New Chapter - The Reckoning.
1. Introductions

Introduction (a long one)

**Disclaimer**: The**_ X-Men_** (including all prominent characters and distinctive likenesses thereof) are the sole property and trademark of Marvel Entertainment Group, Inc.**_Blood Syndicate_** and **_Static_** (including all prominent characters and likenesses thereof) are the sole property and trademarks of DC Comics and Milestone Media Inc.No profit or payment of any kind is being derived from this story.So basically… please don't sue me.

**Introduction**** (I know it's a long one, but without it the story would be way longer)**

This is a fictional crossover story based on the movie version of the X-men and the Blood Syndicate, an independently created comic book published and distributed by Milestone Media Inc. and DC Comics.

The X-Men require no explaining, unless you've been living in a cave, on the dark side of the Moon.But for the uninitiated, Milestone was an independent comic book company that had a distribution deal with DC Comics in the early 1990's. The founders and creators, Derek T. Dingle, Dwayne Mc Duffie, and Denys Cowan, primarily wanted to tell stories that starred mostly minority characters.They stated that in all the years that they grew up collecting comic books, and later working for major comic book companies, they never saw minority characters being treated as anything more than ineffectual or stereotypical.They also noted that until recently (circa 1990) minority characters, superheroes in particular, were most likely to have lesser powers, no real powers, or hardly any character development.Marvel's introduction of Storm, an African-American woman, as a team leader of the X-men, was nothing short of visionary.

Blood Syndicate was one of Milestone Comics' 1st four releases. The series only ran for 31 issues, in that Milestone folded the series in the mid-nineties.But its impact, along with all of Milestone books, has clearly been felt in the comic book industry (check out the diversity in the new Marvel title: **X-treme XMEN**).Set in the fictional mid-American city of Dakota (St. Louis, MO or Chicago, IL), Blood Syndicate was a super "team" of induced mutants that banded together in the aftermath of an urban disaster.That urban disaster resulted from the use of an experimental radioactive tear-gas that was meant to "tag" the perpetrator for easy capture.Dakota's most notorious gangs converged for the "Big Bang", an all-out, winner-take-all rumble in the city's worst district, Paris Island.This gang riot was met with a massive police response, and provided the perfect opportunity for dropping the gas on the gang-members.Needless to say, the gas was unstable and killed nearly everyone involved – police and gang-members alike (along with anyone else on the street). Those who survived were mutated with miraculous powers (in fact, many Milestone characters – heroes and villains alike – gained their powers at the "Big Bang").

Some of the surviving gang members banded together to form a super-powered street gang. This gang bore the name of Paris Island's two major factions: Paris Bloods and The Force Syndicate.The resulting Blood Syndicate were neither heroes nor villains, and were often at odds with Dakota's other super-powered characters.The comic book was more about how these young people coped with their new circumstances.This was no "Comic-Code" approved book.Blood Syndicate dealt heavily with the urban drug culture, racism, some sexual themes, and even homophobia (one of the main characters was secretly "in the closet"). 

This story is set in the X-men's movie-verse.It occurs a few months after the movie, Logan is still gone, and Magneto is still in his "plastic prison".In keeping with the "less is more" formula of the X-men movie, I will only use five of the Blood Syndicate/Milestone characters in my story.This makes it easier to manage the character interactions and, as the movie proved, makes for better character development.

In writing this story, I made some changes to the "movie" Syndicate members (with sincere apologies to the creators): 

1)Static – He starred in his own comic book title and currently has an animated Kid's WB cartoon show, "Static Shock".But in this story he is a member of the Blood Syndicate.In the comic book, young Virgil Hawkins is caught up in the Big Bang and, while not a gang member, still gets gassed and is mutated. Unlike the comics though, Virgil joined the Syndicate after being recruited by Holocaust – a drug dealer and former member of the Paris Bloods. **Known Powers: **Static has the power to discharge and control electricity and (to a lesser degree) magnetism. He can shape and manipulate magnetic fields of static electricity that exist naturally or artificially.

2)Holocaust – In the comic books, the drug dealing Holocaust eventually has a falling out with the other Syndicate members and goes on to become a villain in other titles. In the title Static, Holocaust does indeed try to recruit Virgil Hawkins to join his super-powered drug gang. In this story, Holocaust is recruiting for the Blood Syndicate, because his vision remains intact – that only in banding together can they turn the tables on the people he sees as the "ruling class".As he put it in a comic book, "_They see it as their birthright.Well our powers mean F*** THEIR SO-CALLED BIRTHRIGHT!_" Holocaust is still a drug dealer in this story, but hasn't left the Blood Syndicate in this story. **Known Powers: **Holocaust possesses the mental ability to produce and control ambient heat energy, and expel bolts of fire in varying degrees of intensity.He is immune to his own powers, and can radiate a skin level ambient heat that makes objects melt and disintegrate before reaching him (such as bullets).

3)Wise-Son – Just like in the comics, Wise-Son is the leader of the Blood Syndicate.He is still invulnerable, possesses some super strength due to his muscle density, and is still deeply religious.The change comes in his religion.The original Wise-Son is a "Nation of Islam" Muslim, and was member of a racist Paris Blood faction called "Nur Allah" (Light of God).This is still true, but in my story his interaction with so many new and different people since the Big Bang has made Wise-Son begin to question and change the way he believes in the Judeo-Christian God.This is the one issue that Milestone creators didn't brush upon in the African-American experience: namely, the influence and dominance of their cultural Christianity.**Known Powers**: Wise-Son is truly invulnerable.He does not incur any kind of injury from physical, energy, or psychic attacks.His added muscle and bone density augment his strength, and he does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe. 

4)Commando X – In Milestone books, Commando X is a racist villain that Static has to dispatch in a two-part series dealing with interracial tensions and relationships (namely Jews and African-Americans).This story-arc always left me wondering why a character like X didn't join the Syndicate. From his ideological viewpoints, it is easy to speculate that he could've been a member of the Nur Allah faction of the Paris Bloods (like Wise-Son).This would also explain his presence at the Big Bang, and how he got his Gambit-like powers.Well, in this story, Commando X survived the Bang, and joined the Blood Syndicate with his "homie" Wise.**Known Powers**:X can make objects explode by touch-charging them… but he can set their detonation times like time-bombs (which made him a perfect terrorist in Static's comic book).

5)Fade – No real changes to this character.In my story, Fade, just like in the Milestone comic book, is "in the closet" about his homosexuality.Fade has lost his one true (but unrequited) love when his best friend, Tech-9, died after Tech won an all-out fight against Holocaust to retain control of the Blood Syndicate.Unlike the comics, Holocaust doesn't leave the Syndicate, since Wise-Son, a fellow Paris Bloods member, becomes the new leader.Fade is seemingly the voice of reason, and (with Tech-9's death) is the last major surviving member of the Force Syndicate.**Known Powers**: Fade has been spread out over ten seconds of time, with the ability to temporarily "un-spread" himself to become solid.This condition allows him to pass through objects, and renders him invulnerable to most physical and energy attacks.Fade also has a 6th-sense warning of immediate impending danger, likely due to the fact that he's already 5 seconds into the future.

Well, there you have it.None of these characters' backgrounds will be dealt with heavily, so this intro should definitely help out in telling one character from another.This story is the result of an idea that I've been kicking around for more than 6 years.Enjoy!


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

"Wrong Place, Wrong Time"

"Wrong Place, Wrong Time" 

**August 2001** –

"This is the last place I wanted to come to", he thought as he made his way past a burnt out apartment building.Layers upon layers of dried graffiti art made the walls of the place look dull and unrecognizable.He stepped out of the building's shadow, and scowled as he took in the panorama of garbage, blasted out tenements, vandalized walls, and broken down cars that littered the street."I'd be lying if I said if I said I've seen worse."Indeed, the ride through Dakota's automated subway was bad enough.Dried urine and garbage stuffed the corners of the subway-cars, or at least the cars heading here.The rest of the city was rather picturesque and enjoyable.The rich cultural diversity of its many neighborhoods and Burroughs was a stark contrast to the nearly homogenous northeastern locale he just left months earlier.But this neighborhood, if it could be called that, was a different matter all together. The only way into it was the subway, and an old bridge.It made sense that decades earlier the city planners placed the main hub of the industrial sector on an "island", or rather a peninsula, across the river.But over the last 30 years, a large residential neighborhood sprung up around the factories, and Paris Island was born.This was kind of a boomtown for the poor people here who migrated from other parts of the country, mostly the south, and settled to live near the factories where they found employment.But the factories have all since closed down, and 20 years of economic decline and staggering unemployment had taken its toll on this place.He could easily see that.The last time he was here, the place was getting bad, but it still had some semblance of life.Now, it was just crowded with hookers, pimps, gangs, and the rest of the people… heck, they were hostages probably.As he walked down 3rd street and turned south on Macon blvd, he had to stop dead in his tracks.Macon blvd still was lined with seedy little liquor stores, pawnbrokers, and head shops... but there was a glaring difference.

"Son of a… ", is all he could say.Instead of "Tat-Money's", a local tattoo parlor run by Dennis "Tat" Larsen, there stood a storefront style CHURCH called "House of Hope Ministries"."I guess old Tat finally retired. He probably died in a bar brawl or something… and why the hell am I talking to myself anyway?"

"LOGAN!!!"A familiar voice came from inside the tinted storefront windows of the church.The doors swiftly opened, and the mutant's jaw nearly hit the dirty pavement.If it weren't for his super-powered senses, he wouldn't have truly believed it was him.There, in front if him stood a cherubic, well-dressed man who barely resembled Tat Larsen.How could this be Tat?The last time Logan saw him this man was a bar-brawling, bed hopping, tattooed thug.Maybe the tattoos are still there, but the dress shirt and kaki slacks certainly didn't scream out the word "THUG".And Logan's enhanced sense of smell couldn't pick up even the faintest aroma of alcohol and cheap perfume (which usually came with Tat's favorite women)."So are you just going to stand there, and gawk or come on in?"

Shaken from his absolute state of shock, "No, ummm… sure uhhh…" was all Logan could manage."Ok Tat… what happened to you?I mean… damn look at you!"

"Heh heh.Why don't we take this inside brotha.It's gettin' late." Well, the laugh was the same. Deep, baritone, and dripping with a southern drawl that would make Marie miss Mississippi.The wisp of her name jarred his mind, and forced him to suppress it until he could focus on his apparently "changed" friend.

Logan followed his friend into the small church.He stopped when he saw the name on a program sitting on a desk near the front door.House of Hope Ministries, Sharing God's Love to a Lost Generation… **Senior Pastor: Rev. Dennis Larsen**!"Reverend?!?!Alright Tat, what's the scam?"This made the older man stop and turn around. He motioned for Logan to sit in one of the padded steel folding chairs.He slowly sat next to him, his added weight making Logan shift over one more seat.Then the man turned his grey-templed head, and looked Logan over… REALLY looked him over. 

"Fine, I'll tell you everythin' and then some, but first, you tell me brotha… how come I got ten yea'z olda' and **you still look the same**?"Now it was Logan's turn to shift a little.His agelessness was something that he didn't have to confront too often because he rarely made friends that stuck around, or lived long enough to notice.Damn it!Why is Tat not a drunken tattoo parlor owner?Logan placed his hands in his leather coat's pocket, and he pulled out a small pocketknife.

"Tat, I trusted you with my life once, and I'm going to trust you again.But if ya tell anyone what you're about to see… I'll kill ya."If Tat was intimidated, the old Vietnam vet didn't show it.He just stared curiously at Logan as he flipped open the knife blade.

"Jesus!!!" he yelled as Logan plunged the knife right through his hand.The wound immediately started gushing crimson fluid."Are you crazy man? Here take this! Oh Lawwd!"he handed Logan a handkerchief… then let out a small gasp.There was Logan, holding his hand up, with only a bloodstain where the wound was.

"That's not all", said Logan."I didn't need to use the pocket knife, heck I don't even know why I still have it, when I have **these**!"SHUUNNK! With a sick, blood-wet sound, three foot-long silvery blades shot out between his knuckles.The older man nearly jumped out of his skin, and into an adjacent row of chairs.

"You're one o' them mutants!I knew there was some'n crazy about you.And I thought it was just you're hair!"With that, the laughing started, and the tension melted."Well, man, to answer your question… this ain't no scam.It's the real deal.I could chew your ear off with the long version, but I'll spare you the sermon…" To which Logan secretly thanked whatever God was listening."I met a woman at a bar that changed my life.She was a hooker, and you know how I wasn't 'xactly picky about my women, but later on she started to goin' to that big church on Delaney Street – Paris Baptist.Man, Logan if you could 'a seen the change in her!She was always preachin' and carryin' on about Jesus this, and Jesus that… this woman was the biggest ho on the block just 2 months befo'!"

"So what'd you do Tat?Did you marry her?I never figured you for the marrying type."Logan's patented smirk was already plastered on his face.

"No brotha, she died."Good-bye smirk, hello doe-eyed concern. "Aids.The good Lord saved her just in time.I loved her, man, and I was there next to her when she was on her deathbed. That woman went out preachin', and told me that she knew why God made her.In the 8 months befo' she passed away she filled that church with so many ex-hookers and pimps that the church could hardly handle it. Includin' me."

"I'm sorry", is all Logan could say.Before he could say anything more, Rev. Larsen began speaking again."This is the SHORT version?" Logan thought.

"Don't be sorry brotha.That woman led me to Jesus, and I'm a new man cuz of it.I went through some bible school with Paris Baptist, got ordained, and opened up this little church after I closed my tattoo parlor.Heck, most of my congregation are the same people she led to the Lord.Logan…", he said getting up, "it's late. Where are you stayin' at?"

"Uhhh, that's kind of why I came by.I'm on my way to Canada, and I'm sorta taking the long way. Plus I remember a tattoo-shop owner who owed me some money… you seen him around?" Logan's smirk was back, big as life.

"Well, I ain't seen that man in years, but I can pay his debt with kindness… that is, if you need a place to hole up?Just follow me."

"Lead the way… old man."The irony wasn't lost on Logan. He could likely be DOUBLE this man's age, and the little middle-aged black guy with the small, graying afro looked like he could be his father… ok, an adopted black father… but who cares.The two chatted about the past as they made their way outside.Rev. Larsen locked the church up and rolled down the graffiti-covered steel window shutters.Logan noticed that all the neighborhood shops and businesses had already done the same, and there were many MORE unsavory types filling the streets in all directions.As the two of them walked north up the street, they noticed 4 young men unconsciously blocking their path. The young men, wearing whatever baggy urban fashions were in this month, were busy with their own "business".

"Hannibal!Does yo momma know you out here with these… these _friends_ o' yours?"Tat was in full Reverend mode.You could practically hear the gospel choir singing behind him.

Before the youth responding to the name "Hannibal" could answer, another young man, sporting cornrow braids and a gold chain with a charm that read "On Fire", yelled back, "Who you f***in' wit' n*gga?Didn't we tell to mind ya damn business last week?"

"Chill Trev", Hannibal said.He removed his blue Dakota Bull-dogs cap, and smiled an uneasy smile at Rev. Larsen and his white friend."Look, Rev, out o' respect to my momma, I ain't gonna f*** with you.But you can't come 'round here and f*** our sh*t up any time you feels like it. Come on, n*gga, we just tryin to get paid off this sh*t."

"Really Hannibal", Larsen replied, "Is that what your Allah is all about?Why don't you come by to church and…"

"Awww sh*t, here he goes again!" Trev interrupted, drawing nods of approval from the others."Look muthaf***a, you wanna drop knowledge? Well f*** that Jesus sh*t n' peep this."

"Oh?" Larsen looked intently, "You got life figured out, eh young man?I gotta hear this.Tell me Mr. "Trev", what… _knowledge_ youtalkin' about?"

"All around the world's the same song… N*ggaz gotta get they bang on.Straight like that, Rev. You came up on 'em streets." Trev continued on, despite the sad look on Tat's face, and the absolutely confused look in Logan's."It ain't like n*ggaz bang cuz there ain't nuttin' to do out here, it's just the sh*t that's goin' on out here.It's a reality thang.Your homie gets smoked you gotta smoke some n*ggaz for yo homies, or n*ggaz gonna think your hood is… uhhh… marks in yo hood or something."

"What the hell are you talking about and why can't you say it in English?" Logan was fed up with the short exchange.What these guys were doing to the English language was absolute murder and, quite frankly, he didn't care to stand here and argue with a bunch of thugs over their chosen "street-pharmaceutical" business.At first, the group was taken back by his brazenness, but one second later they closed the box around him and Rev. Larsen.

"First… who the f*** are you, and what the f*** is up with that muthaf***in hair!" Logan didn't answer.He was too busy figuring out how he could slice all their throats in the quickest possible way.His facial features took on an animal-like feral quality.An eyebrow arched, nostrils flared, eyes darted back and forth, and if menacing scowls could kill, these young men would all be six feet under already.He wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying.Larsen was pleading with them to back off and calm down.The young men were saying something back, but Logan was just waiting for their first stupid move.Actually, their second stupid move, since the first was making fun of his hair. 

"You heard 'im b*tch, run them watches, the jacket… and yo shoes muthaf***a", said another young man, this one holding out a pistol.That's it, bad move.In a blur of movement that defied the laws of physics, the pistol burst into pieces and Logan was holding his outstretched claws at two different young men's throats.

"Your move a**hole.I don't give a flying f*** about your business, your rationale, or you for that matter.Either you back off and leave RIGHT NOW… or you all die… right here… today."The stunned gang members began backing off slowly.Logan heard differing takes on the words "What the f***".

"F*** this sh*t, I'm out", said Trev as he and the others were leaving. Hannibal stared back as he walked off, almost looking ashamed, and not making direct eye contact with Rev. Larsen."Yo Rev, this ain't over.After we handle some major sh*t, it's round two mutha f***z."With that, they piled into a low-riding Crown Victoria, and cruised away, ear-splitting bass music blasting Logan's eardrums in the process.

Logan and Tat continued up the street, barely uttering a word, until they came to an old apartment building.After fumbling with the keys to the front security door, Tat let them both in.The place actually looked much cleaner on the inside.Despite the worn and chipped paint, the hallways and old doors looked well kept.It kind of reminded him of the doors in the mansion, his home. _Home_?Since when was that his home?They say home is where the heart is… and he had to admit, he left his heart back there.But with whom did he leave it, Jean, or Marie?He followed his old friend to apartment #309.They stepped into the quaint two-bedroom apartment, and instinctively plopped on the couch.Tat spoke first.

"Thanks Logan. Although, you did set that off in the first place."

"I started it?" Logan's eyes widened."I wasn't the guy who decided to start lecturing gang members about their uhhh… career choices. I also didn't try to start a religious debate with 'em either.You can thank yourself for that one my friend."

"Yeah", Larsen laughed, "them knives of yours come in pretty handy.You cut right that boy's 45!What are those made of?"

"Something called adamantium.A lady explained it to me once (*Jean*), but I forget the details.Anyhow, who were those guys and what were they talking about?"

"Let me start some coffee and I'll tell you", Larsen got up and shuffled to the kitchen.Man, did he look his age.Ten, actually, eleven years earlier this was a thirty-nine year old bar-thug.Can't hardly tell now, Logan thought.What Tat came back he was holding two mugs of coffee.He handed one to Logan who sipped it slowly."Those uhhh… gentlemen, are Paris Bloods.One of their momma's goes to my church.The dude named Hannibal.He has a little sister named Cornelia and a two-year-old son named Edmund that his mom takes care of, 'cause the baby's mother was killed in some kind of drive-by shooting."

"Talk about your family values."

"Yeah man, and it's getting worse.There're some rumors about some major things going down pretty soon.Logan, people are scared.The gangs in Paris Island have been fightin' each other and carryin' on for years, but word is that they're gonna settle it, once and for all.Something called the Big Bang."

"The what?" Logan thought he was through with craziness when he left the mansion.Now it seems like the entire world has gone insane.

"The Big Bang.Bangin' is a gang word for all the fightin' and shootin' they do.Everybody knows that the major gangs, like the Paris Bloods… the Force Syndicate… Double L's, they're all in on it.Some time, maybe soon, they're all going to come together, and fight it out.One big war."

"So? Why not let them kill each other?I mean, if they are so eager to kill themselves then why not put 'em all out somewhere, and let them have it out?"Logan finished his coffee and placed the mug on the nearby end table.

"Because those are people's children Logan. They're people's sons, brothers, in some cases, fathers… and you think that they're only going to hurt each other?"Larsen shifted back and forth, looking worriedly as he did so."When that war pops off, in this part of the city, that's exactly what it's going to be… a WAR!People are going to get killed, lots of them.And don't think the mayor is going to stand by and let this happen. That old buzzard got elected because he said he would "clean up Paris Island".All that has meant is more harassment for normal folks, and absolutely nothing about the actual criminals."Logan and the Rev talked about all kinds of things that night: life in Paris Island, Logan's time in Canada, and even the X-men (though there were many major details he left out).The Wolverine was allowed to stay at the Rev's home as long as he needed it, while Logan made a bit of money and got himself ready for his trek to Canada… and his search for answers.The truth was that, honestly, he stopped by Dakota looking for a familiar face, before facing the unknown up in Canada.Running into Tat Larsen was a God-send (since when did he believe in God?Man, the old guy is getting to him), and finding him as a preacher actually was a bonus.But all good things come to an end, and for Logan, the end came the following weekend while he was in a local bar on Delaney Street… not too far from Paris Baptist Church (go figure). 

"What's going on, bub?Why're you closing early, it's only 9 o'clock."Logan finished his beer with an extended gulp. 

"You haven't heard? Buddy, you gotta get out of here and get you're a** home quick.Lock the doors too. You can't stay here!"The barkeep was hurriedly stacking chairs on tables and, come to think of it, most of the people were beating their feet out the door.Those who weren't were quickly finishing up and fixing to leave themselves.

"Can't say I've heard anything.What's got everybody so spooked?"Then Logan heard the three words that had haunted his mind since his friend uttered them. And this man, this bartender, had the same stark look of terror as the old Reverend when he first said them.

"The Big Bang!" The bartender just started cleaning up faster, and the remaining patrons nearly tripped over each other when they overheard what he said. "It's going down tonight.Minton Park near the old factory by the Paris Island Bridge. It's going to be bad man, real bad!"

Logan paid for his drink and got up calmly and walked out.He saw people all around him milling about swiftly.Oh yeah, they knew.He could feel the waves of fear and anguish coming off of these people.He almost felt nauseous due to his heightened senses.They were nearly in overload.That's when he started hearing it.The sounds of gunfire began erupting from many different directions, and all hell broke loose.The people on the street, who were just hurrying just moments before, have turned into a full-scale riotous mob as they run and duck for whatever cover can be found.Logan flattenedhimself against a building for a few minutes to escape the oncoming rush of humanity.Once the initial throng subsided, it was followed by traffic gridlock, as cars and people forgot every traffic law and plowed through intersections, red lights, stop signs, just trying to get away. "They're all heading west", he thought… and immediately started heading EAST."Might as well see what all the hell is going down."Famous last words. He knew that.But something inside him just couldn't ignore what was going on.Maybe his time around those X-geeks had rubbed off on him. "Wonder if One-Eye'd be dropping bricks right now?"He inwardly chuckled as he made his way east, and then north, towards Minton Park. All along the way he avoided the armed clashes between different groups of young men.The youths were armed and wounding and killing each other with reckless abandon."How could people live like this?"Then he saw a boy, maybe 17 years, get hit in the chest.As the young man's chest exploded open, Logan thought to himself, "They can't live like this. Nobody can."

He stopped by the boy's crumpled body, and noticed a dead girl right next to him.Probably his girlfriend, Logan mused, and then, gazing into the girl's dead brown eyes, thought of Marie."Oh God Marie, if you ever got caught up in something like this…" He determined that he would make it to Minton Park, by any means necessary.Maybe he could stop some of this madness from happening.Probably not, but something deep down urged him on.He felt the need to be more than just a spectator… but rather, a witness.As he watched the last jerky bodily spasm from that boy on the ground, Logan involuntarily popped his claws.His anger was on the surface now… but who was he angry at? The guys who shot him? Poverty itself, causing people live in places like this?Maybe it was directed at the kid for being in a wrong place in a hell of a wrong time.Regardless, he sheathed the killer claws, and continued onward.

Logan made his way closer to the park, block by block.Deeper and deeper into the absolute worst section of the nightmare calledParis Island, Logan trudged on.As he did so, he found many more groups of young men in running gun-fights, and as he got closer to Minton Park, the fighting intensified and steadily got heavier.The sparse gun battles turned into constant shoot-outs from street to street.Dead gang-members and innocent victims littered the streets like dead animals run over by cars.And some cars were doing just that.. in their desperation to get away from there.As he skulked down 1st avenue, what passes for Paris Island's main street, Logan was taken back by what he saw.

It was like a battle out of World War II, possibly D-Day.Indeed, many young men, possibly a couple hundred, were converging on a huge run-down park near a factory, and taking up positions in different spots, sniping at each other with all kinds of weapons.Logan had done it… he found the hub of the Big Bang.

What is a bonafide mutant hero to do at a time like this?Take cover behind a grove of trees!"This was a bad idea", he thought to himself."Spending so much time with the Reverend messed me up in the head.Let these people kill themselves!"Logan ran and ducked behind some trees, whose shade and bushes made him impossible to see at this time of night. It didn't really matter though, no one was looking for him, and the dead body lying next to him wasn't going to mind if he hid here for the moment.The deafening sounds of gunfire, people screaming, and dying surrounded him.His augmented hearing could hear the whiz of every bullet.His nose picked up the rotting stenches of fear mixed with death.Then he heard another louder sound.Police sirens!

Overhead, he could see over a dozen police helicopters, shining their spotlights on the warring young men in the park.Dozens of police cruisers and armored personnel vans, carrying what he estimated as a couple hundred SWAT team police officers, flooded the park.The gang members, which up until then were intent on continuing their pitched battle, began to break ranks, scatter, and run.Some young men, dressed in mostly red, turned around and regrouped, and began exchanging gunfire with the police.Soon other groups joined the fray, and what started as a gang vs. gang war, became a gang vs. police war.Well, they fought the law… and the law won!The police begin pushing the disorganized gang-members out of the park and into the streets of Paris Island, where even more police cruisers were waiting for them.

Logan decided this was probably his time to make tracks.No sense in getting arrested for something that he wasn't a part of, or even cared about anymore.That was a lie.He was mentally fighting with himself over whether to stay and help in some way, or just beat it out of here.Compassion vs. Apathy.One thing was clear in his mind though: Justice.Let these guys go to jail. They deserve it.If they were literally willing to kill each other over drug turf and whatever the hell else they want, then let 'em.Innocent people like that 17 year-old and his girlfriend were the ones he was concerned about.It was just then that he heard a sound that he would remember long after that night.The wet-thuds of dozens of tear gas canisters began to clank on the ground a few hundred yards ahead of him into the crowd of gang-members.And then.. the screams began.

Blood curdling couldn't begin to describe it… but watching a throng of young men running in different directions with their faces melting off (*MELTING*) drove the point home. What the hell was in that stuff.He heard more canisters hit the ground, and the screams began to multiply and intensify.But this time it sounded different.OhmyGod… the police officers were yelling too.Something was going wrong!That gas was killing everybody in sight.Even people from the nearby apartments began running out as the gas seeped into their homes. Police and gang-members alike were writhing in pain on the floor.Scattered gunshots could be heard, but they were being drowned out by the sound of screaming and running… of windows breaking as people tried to take shelter anywhere they could.Even police SWAT teams sealed themselves up in their own vans.Then Logan began to feel the burning in his lungs.The GAS!

He didn't get hit directly, but it was in the air. He had to find shelter.He ran back into the park, and thought about the old factory.Naw, no good, too many holes and broken windows.Then he saw it.The nastiest, most polluted, pond in all existence.He could still see algae in it, which meant there had to be SOME water in there."Healing factor, don't fail me now", he thought as he ran, took a deep breath, and dove in just as more tear-gas canisters hit and exploded next to where he was standing.

For three minutes there was silence.The outside world disappeared into a fog of wet darkness, from which he could barely even tell what direction he was facing.But once his enhanced lung capacity gave out, he quickly figured out which way was up, and up he went.As he pulled himself out of the muck, the wall of noise that hit his ears almost pushed him back under the briny pond-waters.If he thought the scene was chaotic before, it was nothing compared to what he gazed at now.As police spotlights swept the park, a hundred bodies, maybe more, could be seen.And their conditions were in varying stages of melting off their bones.There were gang members, police officers, and innocent pedestrians scattered over the park.And the streets near the park were worse.It was obvious that the gangs tried to break the police lines.Near the lines, dozens of squad cars, lights and sirens blaring could still be seen, but nothing but melted and melting bodies were piled in top of them… and around them… and under them.In fact, the riot had made its way towards the Paris Island Bridge.The Bridge! Logan thought to himself that it's time to leave this mess and regroup. He'd phone Tat Larsen later, and check up on him, but right now that didn't matter.Canada didn't matter.The only thing that mattered was getting out of here, helping out when it's all over, and then getting home. _HOME_?No time for mental debates about what makes a mansion in Westchester, NY his home.But one thing is clear… Paris Island shouldn't be home to anyone!

Logan decided that it would be easier to just go behind the other side of the factory to get to the bridge, than go all the way around on the riot-littered streets.Anyhow, sporadic gunfire could still be heard, and looters were already on the march.He ran behind the old factory, which seemed to stretch forever, but stopped abruptly when he saw a guy running towards him, and suddenly burst into a splash of WATER!He then noticed some strange glowing shapes streaking across the sky… and they weren't helicopters.The shapes were barely visible due to police spotlights and smoke from nearby burning building. Rioters were already in burn-mode!He finally turned the corner of the factory and saw groups of young men and police officers running in different directions, still shooting at each other.Others were screaming for help, as the deadly effects of the gas began taking effect. He saw one man burst into flames and begin running and yelling.But the weirdest thing was that Logan was sure that the guy himself… WAS NOT BURNING!Everything around him was, including some of his friends, but he seemed to be intact."No time for that", he thought, and continued in his trek towards the bridge.

He could see it now, and the lights of the rest of Dakota glistening on the other side.But then he caught sight of another group of SWAT team members already on the bridge.Some were already in a heated-battle with some gang members, who tried to break their line and leave Paris Island, but the others… what where they doing?Only seconds before the blast did Logan smell it… Explosive materials.Wolverine was in mid-air when the SWAT team set off the charges that blew the bridge, killing the other officers defending the bomb-setters, as well as the gang members who were attacking them.The blast sent Logan hurtling through the air and right through a plate glass window in the old factory, which rocked and shook under the force of the blast.A portion of the factory collapsed on some young men, but fortunately Logan wasn't under the pile.It must've weighed tons."Poor bastards.At least they went out quick", Logan slowly pulled himself up, cuts and bruises already closing themselves up.He could feel several bones mending."Hurts like hell", he said that out loud as he grimaced in pain, and then he almost feel back as he witnessed what he thought was impossible.One of the young men who was trapped under the debris climbed out!He pushed what should've been hundreds of pounds of steel and concrete out of his way and then crawled out.The young man stood up quickly, and that's when Logan's augmented senses detected what his eyes couldn't believe.This guy didn't have a scratch on him.Unlike Logan, who was in various stages of self-repair, this young man didn't need to heal.He wasn't hurt.Not a hair out of place.Well, his clothes had definitely seen better days though.Before he could say anything the young man ran down the streets of Paris Island, into the heart of the chaos, and was concealed in the night."Hannibal", Logan said as his mutant nostrils picked up the scent.That's the kid the Rev was talking about.A mutant?

Logan looked up as he saw another 4 helicopters fly over him. These weren't police. They were news.His enhanced eyesight clearly made out the letters CNN, even at night, and despite the think pall of smoke that covered most of the sky."I hope the world likes what it sees."

~~~~~

Somewhere across the country, in the state of NY, in the small upstate town of Westchester… a group of teenagers and teachers, along with the school founder gathered in the "recreation" room of their mansion home/school.Like everyone across the nation that night, their eyes were fixed on the scenes of horror that every major news station was depicting in vivid detail.Various news reporters tried their best to make sense of it all, and earn themselves a Pulitzer while they're at it.

"…the carnage is unbelievable…"

"..an estimated 250 dead, but those numbers are sure to go up…"

"… Congress in emergency session…"

"Worst rioting in U.S. history…"

"… President is already calling for an investigation…" 

Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the School for Gifted Youngsters, shifted nervously in his wheelchair."Professor, we have to do something!", Cyclops said.

The professor looked up at Cyclops, and then the other teachers, who were secretly his X-men.He took a deep breath, gazed at the images on the TV screen, then turned to his protégés and said, quite calmly mind you, "No… we will do nothing."

It took seconds for the collective gasps of the students and teachers alike to subside.Cyclops clenched his fists, his most outward visible sign of frustration."Professor, there could be hundreds of people dead in that city… and we do nothing? Nothing at all?Why, Professor?"

"Because this disaster, regardless of its magnitude, is of their own making!" Before anyone could speak, he continued, "The poverty that created that part of the city, the political landscape that exists there and approved that kind of police response… the desperate young men and women who decided to end their lives over drug money, turf, or whatever they call it these days… these things are not the kinds of things we can do anything about."

"But professor…", started Jean.

"But nothing, Ms. Grey.It's one thing to protect humanity against a mutant threat, or against some outside enemy… but we can't protect them against the culmination of hundreds, or thousands of individual bad choices and decisions.No… in these matters they must reap what they sow, as must we all.I feel your compassion, your horror at what we are witnessing, but this too must pass, and we must be prepared for whatever the consequences.Good night all."As the professor turned around and headed out the hallway in his wheelchair, he pretended not to pick up the many cluttered thoughts that were flying in that room.

"Scott", Ororo said, eyes tearing up, "we're not doing anything?What if this were your hometown? Or here for that matter?"

"We have to trust the Professor, Storm.He's right." Cyclops' leadership veneer was already donned and ready.

"I can't believe you… any of you!!!" Storm, well, stormed out of the room.

"Follow her Jean."Jean Grey was already going after her friend before Cyclops got the words out."As for the rest of you", he turned to the eldest students who had been allowed to stay up and watch the late night news broadcasts with the teachers, "Lights out.There's nothing more to know. I'll do a bed check in 20 minutes. No exceptions."

"But Mr. Summers…"

"No buts, Marie.Everyone has to be in bed in 20 minutes, or there will be a local urban disaster right here in the mansion."The teenagers all got up, turned the TV off and muttered various curses under their breaths.Cyclops was lucky he wasn't telepathic, but somewhere up in his room Professor Xavier winced at the kind of vocabulary that angry teenaged girls are capable of using.

"Oh dear", he thought, as he made every effort to block out the outside world, and possibly even get some sleep of his own.

****


	3. The Reckoning

The Reckoning

The Reckoning 

~~~

"_Good evening and welcome to tonight's edition of Nightline._I 'm Ted Koppel.

_Tonight, I will be speaking with a man whose name has become synonymous with controversy.Indeed, in the last 5 months, Edwin Alva has seen his corporate empire and public image brought to its proverbial knees as shocking allegations continue to be made public about his company's involvement in what was the worst night of civil unrest in the history of this nation._

_Mr. Alva, thank you for joining us…"_

"Thank you Mr. Koppel, glad to be here."

"_Mr. Alva, ALVA INDUSTRIES is currently under the microscopes of several Federal, State, and Local investigations. Were the reports about a possible settlement true?"_

"Mr. Koppel, let me first say that ALVA INDUSTRIES has always worked hard to ensure that our products, both for the government and private sectors, have always met the strictest standards of safety and…"

_"But Mr. Alva, three government probes have already concluded that the tear gas used to quell the gang riots of Dakota was directly and indirectly to blame for the 250-plus deaths that occurred.In fact there was proof…"_

"What proof Mr. Koppel?Do you have better sources than the government?I have seen no government agency produce any direct proof that links the marker tea-gas used during the riots to any of the casualties."

_"But Mr. Alva, all the dead bodies had radiation signatures?"_

"That's how the gas worked, Mr. Koppel.The perpetrator, the bad-guys, would be easier to find once they were marked by the gas."

"But anyone that wasn't marked survived Mr. Alva.The EPA has already concluded that the chemical burns found on over 90% of the victims of the riots, both police and civilians alike, were caused by the tear gas, which was found to have a highly corrosive agent."

"Yes, but the same agents were found in mass quantities around the old abandoned chemical plant which was the flash point of the riot."

"An old ALVA INDUSTRY chemical plant…" 

"Yes, it was an old ALVA factory plant, but the fact remains that the tear gas must have mixed with the dried chemicals that saturated the ground around the area, and produced the deadly mixture that killed all those people.That is the finding of our own internal investigation."

"But wouldn't ALVA INDUSTRIES also be to blame for those chemicals that were polluting the local area?" 

"That factory closed almost 20 years ago.The environmental laws in the state were not as restrictive, and federal guidelines were nowhere near as tough as they are now.ALVA INDUSTRIES has already offered to voluntarily clean up the site, and dispose of any old chemical residue that may still affect the area."

"Mr. Alva, your company's claims have yet to be corroborated by any outside sources.And your company has been unwilling to turn over the exact composition of the gas to authorities.Getting back to the matter at hand… regardless of how the gas may have worked, the fact remains that it was a contributing factor in the deaths of hundreds."

"Mr.Koppel, let me clear something up for you… firstly, Alva industries has fully cooperated with all investigating authorities. Secondly, Alva Industries was NOT responsible for the deaths of those people.My firm didn't order the gas to be used, my firm was not the one who ordered the riot police to fire live rounds into the crowds, and my firm was NOT the one who ordered that the Paris Island Bridge be blown up.All that was ordered by the late Mayor Burke!"

"Isn't it a bit convenient to blame a dead man?A.I. lawyers have been trying to pin everything on him since his suicide a month after the riots."

"And why not Mr. Koppel?Roland Burke killed himself because he was facing indictments and convictions that would've led to the death penalty. And we all know now that he was guilty. He ordered the use of the gas, he ordered the bridge to be blown, it was all found in his personal documents.All of it! This should be case closed. I don't see why ALVA Industries is still under investigation at all!"

"Because it was also found that ALVA Industries assured him that the gas was 100% safe, and there were no indications of any side effects or possible fatality risks.There were also calls to ALVA headquarters made just minutes prior to the order being issued to blow the bridge.You also remember that the local city government tried to pin it on the gang members, but no one bought that explanation because of the massive explosives required to bring that bridge down."

"I don't see what that, or a phone-call, or anything have to do with my company.I think that all of this is just garbage, rumors being made up by local troublemakers.The fact is that 5 months ago the riots occurred, an accident happened due to the horrible and unique pollution levels in the area, and then a month later the sole guilty party killed himself.Case closed. The government probes are all concluding that there is no real evidence to charge ALVA Industries with any wrongdoing."

"Mr. Alva, we're running out of time, but let me just ask you one last thing…"

"Go ahead, Mr. Koppel…"

"How does ALVA Industries gain the trust back of the city of Dakota, or indeed, the nation?"

"By showing everyone that A.I. has always put the good of the consumer, the good of the environment, and the good of the nation ahead of ourselves.We have already founded several multi-million dollar charity funds to help the victims of the riots and to rebuild the business districts that were shattered by the rioting."

"Thank you Mr. Alva."

"Your welcome _Ted_."

"Uhhh, yes… this is Ted Koppel with Nightline… thank you and goodnight!"

~~~

*click*

"Put on something else! I want to see if the Sixers are winning", said a gruff looking rotund man on a barstool.He sat at the end of the bar, nearest to the TV set, and was growing agitated by having to watch Nightline in his favorite Sports bar.

"Shut up Larry", said another man sitting in the barstool next to him."I wanted to see that Eddie Alva guy squirm.I swear, that old gray-headed bastard is dirty. His whole company is dirty.I'm tellin' ya, THEY were the ones callin' the shots that night of the riots.Betcha they whacked the mayor too, just to pin the whole thing on 'im!"

"You're crazy Bobby.Ya been readin' too much of that monkey-crap in the papers.A bunch o' those gang f***s kill each other? Who cares! Let' 'em.They should give that Alva a**hole a medal if you ask me."

"**Nobody asked you.**"

"Huh", both bar customers turned around to get a look at the guy who just so rudely interrupted them.He was thin but muscular, a little tall, wearing faded black jeans, and a blue-flannel shirt with a black leather jacket over it.But his most prominent feature was his hair!Looked liked he was trying for an Elvis-style pompadour, but stopped halfway.Anyhow, this guy was oozing evil… his menacing scowl froze the two bar-patrons in their tracks. 

"Uh, hey buddy, we ain't looking for any trouble…"

"Good", replied Logan, "Don't start none, there ain't gonna be none, right bub?"He walked past the two VERY scared locals and went to a corner of the bar. Finding a small table in a dimly lit corner, he sauntered over and plopped his weary frame on the old wooden chair.A waitress came by and he ordered a"Cold Turkey"."Oh man, I hope Marie doesn't start drinking this stuff", he thought.He was still a bit worried that some of his character traits would cause her harm.He'd have to wait until he got back home to Westchester (Home?).Home. Home! It **was** home to him, he finally admitted that to his friend Tat back in Dakota before he left.Hmmm… Tat.Now **that** was a surprise.His old beer-buddy was a preacher now, and it couldn't have worked out any better.Logan didn't think the old Tat Larsen would've let him stay there for the 5 months he was in Dakota.The first two weeks were the worst… due to the Big Bang.Logan winced at the thought of it. He had been in some awful situations, but the images of all the dead bodies, the carnage, and that damn gas…it was almost too much.Anyhow, after the rioting, the National Guard came in to restore order.That's when stuff really hit the fan for the city of Dakota.The Feds were investigating everything, the mayor was found dead a month after the media firestorm erupted and the indictments started rolling in (killed himself, they said), and all the blame was getting heaped on him.Looks like the Feds are starting to buy that line too; it's all the dead guy's fault.Something was up.Logan could smell a rat a mile away, and everything about the Big bang, the way the cops responded, the gas, the Bridge… everything… smelled like a major swerve.Anyhow, the big fish aren't frying for this one… at least not yet.

The waitress brought him his drink and he stared at it for a little while before downing it in one gulp.He thought about the last 5 months he spent with his friend. He was going to leave right after the Big Bang, but decided to stick around and help Tat care for the neighborhood folks who were most affected by the rioting and the looting.It was tough work. There were people looking for missing loved ones, people without homes, people without **limbs**… and those freakin' National Guard curfews!It all made him miss Marie and the rest of the nerds all the more.A month ago he finally decided to forego his trip to Canada, and head back to Westchester.He was so close now, Lancaster, Pa seemed like a good place to stop after a few hours on the road.

"Yo Elvis…"

"Huh", **How did I let these goofs sneak up on me**, Logan thought. He looked up and saw the two bar customers with three more friends.I guess they figured there was safety in numbers.They were wrong.Dead wrong.

~~~

February 2002 - 

Westchester, NY 

A motorcycle pulled up on the mansion's driveway.It was late, the lights in the house were out, and the driver killed the engine and walked the bike to the garage.Logan took the place in with his eyes."Not much has changed."Cyclops' car was still neat and spotless, the Driver's Ed car was still dented up (actually, it had some new ones), and the spot where ol' one-eye's bike used to be was still empty.He stepped through the door adjoining the garage to one of the laundry rooms, then he went down the dark hallway and saw a light in kitchen."Hi there Chuck."

"Logan, I **knew** it was you…" Charles Xavier turned himself around, away from the kitchen table and his midnight spot of tea."It wasn't because I'm psychic… it's because you need a bath man!There's a room available for you.Number 207.I'd use the shower first!"

"You gettin' funny in your old-age."

"Younger than you… probably.But I guess you know a bit more about that now?"

"No, I don't.Didn't make it to Canada.I took a long detour to see a friend about some money.Stuff happened.Nasty stuff."

"Well, you can tell me and the others about that in the morning.I'll have the team assembled in the ready room.You can make your grand entrance then. Good night Logan."Charles then wheeled his chair out of the kitchen and into the main hallway, towards the elevators.Logan turned the lights off in the kitchen, then went down the hallway to the main lobby of the mansion.He made his way up the ornate stairs, and was right in front of his room door when it hit him.

"Room 207?Freaking son of a…" Room 207 had the distinction of being the room right next to 206… Jean and Cyclops' room.For a man with a heightened sense of hearing and smell… sleep was not going to come easy.

***

The next morning the entire team, and Rogue, was assembled in the Ready Room.Rogue, though proving herself to be useful, was not a full-fledged member of the team.It would be almost a year before she could graduate and join on as a full-time X-man.Professor Xavier was actually the last one there, which was very unusual in it of itself.As Cyclops was about to address him, the older man just raised his hand to stop him."I have a surprise for you all… please come in now… Logan!"

"Logan!" Jean, Rouge, and Scott almost said it simultaneously – though Scott's version had more menace in it than the others.Logan stepped into the Ready Room, feeling the stares of the others bore into him.His trademark smirk on his lips, he cockily walked to an empty seat and molded his body into it.His body looked almost boneless in the way it slouched over the leather.He could literally hear Jean's heart flutter as he made his way by her.Marie's heart was still beating so fast he was sure the girl would have a stroke at any moment.*Feels good to be back* he thought to himself, that is, until his gaze met Scott's grim-faced dour.Scott's visor hid his eyes, which made him tough to read, but the clenched lips were a dead giveaway.The weird thing was, he wasn't sensing any hostility from him, which was fine… but no **fear** either.Logan was use to his adversaries feeling fear.Heck, it was natural.But this pencil-neck geek with the crazy eyewear was feeling absolutely NONE.Bad.Very Bad.

"Logan, we can dispense with the pleasantries until later.Why don't you start by telling us what you found, or at least what you feel comfortable sharing.It isn't every day that we have someone go off on a mission like yours." He had to start the conversation on an even note.Xavier could sense the rising tension in Logan, the restlessness in Rogue, the anticipation in Jean (hello? Did he miss that before?), and the strange "nothingness" in Scott.Ororo was the only one who had honest delight in her eyes and demeanor when Logan stepped through the door.

"Not much to tell Chuck.I never made it to Canada."

"But Logan, I mean, it's been over six months.You never called (*me*) or contacted anyone", Jean said. Xavier caught that little mental "me", and just filed it away with all the other mental "slips" he'd been sensing from Jean.

"I spent 5 months in Dakota. Had a pal that helped me out, and then he needed my help so I stayed until he got things under control."

"Dakota!" Ororo blurted as Scott's left eyebrow rose above his visor. "That was where they had that riot!"

"Logan, you were there?" Marie asked.Logan's appearance explained why she was called into the Ready Room.All along she thought that she would be inducted into the X-men early, but this surprise was even better.

"Yeah darlin' I was.In fact, I was caught up in the middle of it.The locals called it the Big Bang. Huh… it certainly was BIG."

"How did you make it through the riots?Did you join in them?"Cyclops' question came out more like a statement.

"No I did not.For a short time I thought I could try and stop 'em, but I figured too late that you can't stop something like that, despite whatever powers you have.And that gas made the whole thing turn into an even bigger nightmare!"

"You mean the gas the mayor deployed?", asked Xavier.

"I don't know if the mayor did it, but that gas came down and started killing people immediately. It even ate through the cops' gas masks.Those people never had a shot."

"Ate through masks?, Ororo started, "But Logan, nothing like that was ever reported on the news, or anywhere.Only people who had heavy direct contact with that stuff died from it."

"Don't believe everything you read or see on the news Ro.I was there. I saw that stuff melt the skin right off of a hundred people.I saw the cops run for cover when their faces started fallin' off too.Took me a week and a half to get over the stuff myself.And I wasn't hit directly."

"Oh Logan", Marie's eyes were starting to water, "What happened to you over there?Why didn't you call us… **call me**?"

"I don't know darlin'.I wanted to, but I had a friend there who looked out for me, and helped me see some things more clearly.That's why I came back here, instead of Canada.I ain't going to search for my past, at least not yet, when I already have a present to look after.Let tomorrow worry about itself." Logan could almost hear Tat Larsen's baritone voice in his head as he spoke.The Reverend was a great listener, but even better at giving advice.Logan knew that he had to focus on living today, and living for himself, and for Marie.He made a pledge to protect her, and that was made out of loyalty, friendship, and love?He did love the kid.But it seemed fatherly, or like a big brother.He wondered if her crush on him had subsided any.

"People, let's let Logan get settled in.He obviously has more information on the Big Bang riots than even the official sources."Cyclops was in "fearless leader" mode, taking for granted that people would simply do as he said because, well… he was him.Turning to Wolverine, "Logan, I want to talk to you after this meeting is over, just you and me.We need to get some details worked out about your tenure here."

"Sure, no problem Scooter." Rogue and Storm chuckled silently, but Jean seemed to simmer a bit at Logan's disrespect for her fiancé.Granted, Cyclops was a bit of a prick sometimes, and Logan was a welcome breath of fresh air (a feral, sexy breath… she mused).But after a 6-month absence you'd think that he could lighten up on Cyke, whom she knew had only the best interest of everyone in mind – **all the time**.That was his best singular trait, and the reason why she loved him so much.It was good to see Logan again though… maybe too good.

The meeting went on for a while longer, with Xavier explaining that there have been some reports of mutant activity around the greater Dakota area.Logan had said that he saw some unusual things in the riots, but nothing major after the Bang.Scott added that Cerebro had not picked up anything and their high altitude flyovers with the Blackbird showed nothing unusual.Since there was no visual confirmation, the reports had been relegated to rumors, although Logan objected, citing that he did indeed see people that had to be mutants during the Big Bang, although none fit the descriptions of any of the reports.After the meeting, which dragged on for 2 hours, everyone shuffled out of the room. Logan made two appointments: lunch with Rogue and an afternoon medical checkup with Jean.When Xavier left the room, Logan and Cyclops were left standing on opposite corners.Cyke was near the door, and Logan at the far end.Logan actually looked a little nervous, like he did when he first came to the mansion.It wasn't the mansion that gave him the creeps this time… it was Cyclops.Cyclops was there, staring at him with those ruby sunglasses, and not emitting the slightest hint of fear, trepidation, or anything. His heartbeat was so regular, his body heat so staid, that it was almost clinical.And the silence, that seemed like hours, but was only a mere 5 seconds, was finally broken by Logan's abrupt, "Well?What the hell do you want?"

"I want… to clear some things up."

"So? Get to clearin' bub.I don't have all day."

"Well… yes… anyway, Logan, I want to officially extend membership to you into the X-men, as an operative and trainer, and also as a martial arts instructor here at the School.We can take care of the paperwork later.I was telling the Professor that I believe you will be an excellent addition to the team, and your hand-to-hand combat skills are easily the best we've ever seen.As long as you remember our tactics, strategies, and leadership structure you'll do well."

"Leadership structure?" Logan bristled. "You mean, remember that YOU'RE the boss!"

"In field situations, yes.Professor Xavier is the actual leader of the X-Men.I'm the field commander, and acting leader in case of emergencies like when Mystique disabled the Professor."

"Ok, bub, that was all business.You could've sent me an email telling me the same thing.What's your beef Scooter?Why'd you call me out for the one-on-one?"

"Beef?" Cyclops looked down for a second, drew in a deep breath, and then slowly lifted his head until his hidden eyes met Logan's."It's about me and Jean." Logan chuckled and couldn't help but grin.When Cyclops grinned back, coupled along with a glowing red light that emanated from BEHIND his sunglasses, Logan's grin faded… fast."Jean loves me very much, and I would give my life before seeing her hurt in any way.She has tried to hide it, but she was a bit taken by you when you were here last year."

"So what? Are you here to warn me to stay away from your girl again?"

"No, I'm asking you to let sleeping dogs lie and take the moral high ground." Logan's eyes widened in surprise."I saw something in you when you literally gave your life to save Rogue.Behind all the animal behavior, you have a capacity for honor and nobility that very few men could ever achieve.I have never met a more selfless and self-sacrificial man, aside from the Professor."

"Thanks for the compliment Cyke." *Cyke? Soon I'll be calling this guy Scott.Memo to self: Impale myself with claws if I ever utter the name Scott.* "What are you gettin' at?"

"I'm just saying that, though **I know** Jean's love for me is as strong as mine is for her, you present a unique temptation, and your living here presents a distraction that other men would not._Mr. Logan_, I'm asking you, point blank, to **not** pursue her in that way.I'm asking you… no, I'm giving you the opportunity… to be a man of honor.And I have full confidence that you can do it."

"Wha…" was all that Logan could say.He never saw _this_ coming. He expected some kind of threat, which would've been great because it would've given him the excuse he needed to cave in Cyke's perfect little nose.But this was beyond him.He was getting complimented and encouraged to do the right thing.Was Cyke talking to Tat Larsen behind his back?This is great, just peachy. If he pursues Jean, the way Cyke puts it, he would ultimately be disgracing _himself_.And he caught that little remark about Cyke giving his life to protect Jean in any way.Would I do that for Jean, he thought.No.For Marie, easily… heck, he already did a few times. This was the most underhanded move that Scooter could've pulled.Appealing to his sense of honor, duty, and loyalty, and then look for the best in him.Did Cyclops really see all that honor stuff in him?It didn't matter.He would never let this man, or anyone look down on him or think he was a lecher. Clasping Scott's hand tightly, he said "Fine, bub.No blood, no foul.I ain't never been a home wrecker, and I won't start with yours.But hey, a man can only take so much temptation himself you know."

"I know.Jean and I already had this talk, Logan.Jean told me she won't pursue you, and assured me that nothing would come of it.But if you and I are to work together, trust each other, put our lives in each other's hands… then there can be no room for distraction. And buddy, this would be major.Personal _and_ major."

Great move Cyclops, Logan mused.Talking to both him and Jean makes them the bad guys in even their **_OWN_** eyes.If this guy is insincere, he's at least a master manipulator. Maybe he IS sincere, and is manipulating it anyway.Either way, he's not going to let some physical attraction get in the way of making a home here, where he can take care of Marie, and see to it that the runaway has a decent shot at making it in life.Jean's great, but right now, she isn't worth the risk."Ok, Cyclops. You got a deal - man-to-man, and this stays between us.But just for the record…" **_SCHUNK_** – out came the claws, "I admire your guts, bub.If this little convo would've gone sour, I'd 've sliced off a good chunk o' you before you could take off your glasses."

That eerie glow began emanating from behind Cyke's glasses again. "I don't know Logan.I guess it all depends on how you… **look** **at it**." And with that, a crimson beam of super-pressurized energy shot from his glasses and instantly put a dent and scorch mark on the table just inches away from Logan.The fact that he had his arms folded the whole time helped augment the feeling of utter shock and dismay Logan was feeling.Cyclops just grinned, stood up, and walked out the door… leaving a very confused Wolverine in his wake.

Logan began to laugh a little and said, "Things are going to be real interesting here. Maybe I should move BACK to Dakota."He got up, took another look at the damaged table, and then headed out to his lunch appointment with Marie.

***

Logan and Marie could be seen sitting together and talking under the old elm tree near the edge of the property.They seemed so serene, and loving.Marie gazed into Logan eyes with anticipation, and Logan's entire visage showed a compassion that betrayed his gruff exterior.Cyclops and Professor Xavier took in the scene as they walked by, having an intense conversation of their own.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're learning to block your emotions?I couldn't get a casual read on your emotional state, and I was in the room with you.Scott, this kind of strategic advantage has to be shared."

"Professor, Jean has been teaching me to stay completely calm and collected. She's been teaching me how to steady my emotions, so I don't fly off the handle and keep my cool under pressure."

"Scott Summers, in all the years I've known you, you have never been an irrational or overly emotional man.What is **really **going on?"

Cyclops let out a deep breath.He couldn't lie to this man. Literally.But he never, ever wanted to either.In all the ways that mattered, Charles Xavier was his father.The best father he had ever known."Remember the old broken TV in the rec hall? The one that we think some kid must've punched or something?"

"Yes, I remember.Go on."

"Well… a student didn't punch it.I did it. I blew it off the entertainment center."

"What happened Scott?You lost your visor?"

"No Professor.I was upset with Jean. We had just had a… uh… talk over a personal matter, and I went down to watch some TV.My favorite team was losing a close game.I was already upset… I don't know… before I knew it I blew up and shot right through my ruby glasses."

Xavier took a few seconds to process the information.He suddenly stopped and looked up at Scott's downcast face."Scott, I knew that some day your powers might outgrow your Ruby quartz lenses.Your eyeglasses, even your visor, were stopgap maneuvers."Xavier's face grew a little downcast.He then looked up and focused on the younger man, who, in every way that counted, was his son.He grabbed Cyclops' hand, in the most fatherly and gentle way he knew, and squeezed it tight as he said, "I don't have to be psychic to know that you're worried that someday _nothing_ will stop the beams."

"Professor…", Cyclops looked away and stared at the kids playing around the mansion.

"Scott, look at me, I will stop at nothing until I figure out how to repair the brain damage that caused your powers to go out of control.You will get through this… **WE **will get through this.Just remember that you are part of a family, not just a team."

Across the expansive property, Marie and Logan were under the aforementioned Elm tree, having what **some** would call a "loving" conversation.Those same people would be impaled by adamantium claws if they ever referred to the Wolverine as "loving". 

"Marie, I know I said this a million times already but… I'm sorry for leaving ya kid.If I could take back the last 6 months, just to see you again, I would."

"Logan, stop it. You already apologized."Her brown eyes met his.As if by instinct, his hand passed through her hair, careful not to touch her lethal skin.

"But Marie…"

"But nothing.I understand.You had some things to work out.You're such a guilt-magnet!"

"Marie, when that gas hit me, it burned.All I could think about was one thing… getting back here, **to you**."

"Logan, you don't have to say it…" Marie's heart was racing at a mile a minute.Was Logan going to finally say it? Did he feel the same way as she did?Oh God, this can't be happening – this is to good to be true, she thought.

"Yeah I do darlin", Logan said as he took Marie's gloved hands into his and gently pressed them against his chest."Marie, I love you."Even before the words got out, the girl's mind went into sensory overload. In a flash of visions mixed with fantasy, she could see the two of them living, loving, getting married, raising a family, and growing old together… that is, until she heard and processed Logan's **next** words."I love you more than a friend… you're like family (_more than that, but how much more?)_.I never had any, not any I can remember.But from the very first moment I saw you, talked to you…"

"Logan, I love you too (_more than you'll ever know_)", Marie looked down at her hands on his chest. She was trying to hide tears that threatened to roll down her soft cheeks at any moment.Was this how she pictured it?Logan, coming back from his trip, pledging his love for her… but like a sister?She tried to put on her strongest face and looked up."I'm so glad you're back. Waitin' for you was gettin' to be a drag…" A faint smile appeared on her face. 

The kid's being strong, Logan thought to himself.He could sense her elation slowly turning into disappointment_.I got to make my feelings clear to her.I can't lose her, and I don't want to push her away while I sort things out either!_ "Marie, you are the most precious thing in my life.You're my reason to live."He squeezed her hands a little tighter and noticed the girl's face brighten."I love you more than anyone or anything in this world, kid.I always will.I know that now."

Logan was not prepared for the monster hug he received as his last words wafted into the air.Marie rested her head on his shoulder, and Logan stroked her hair, again being very careful.He was the only person in the mansion who was not afraid of touching her."Thank You Logan", she whispered softly, and the two of them held that embrace for what seemed like an eternity.

~~~~

Ororo sat in the rec room, staring at the television news programs.She always took time off to just to relax after a hard day's classes.Those kids, bless their hearts, were a pain.A constant pain in the neck on days when she wasn't feeling particularly chipper.But today was worse.For the past 2 weeks, the kids can speak of nothing but Logan's return, his adventures during the Big Bang (which have grown to Legendary proportions), and all the rumors about he and Marie.It doesn't help that he sits with her at meals, treats her like a porcelain doll in the martial arts class, and actually **_SMILES_** whenever she says his name.Anyhow, this is my time, she thought, just relax and watch the…

_"This is a CNN headline News Special Report.The scenes you are watching were shot live just 15 minutes ago from a local news helicopter in the city of Dakota.As you can see, a large structure, believed to be a tenement slum housing local drug dealing gangs, is being burned down to the ground."_

"Oh my Go…", uttered Ororo. It wasn't the burning building that made her gasp. It was when the camera focused on a group of young men standing outside the entrance.One if them looked like he was glowing red or yellow. There looked like there were flames on his hands.And then she almost jumped out of her seat as she saw an arc of flames shoot out from his fists and into the building."A mutant!"

_"From what we can make out, it looks like a band of mutants has attacked this building. These attacks have been reported throughout the city, but none has ever been captured on video.Since the days of the riots, rumors of super-powered mutant gang members have been circulating, but none corroborated, perhaps until now.Wait it looks like there some more activity on the ground…"_

Ororo, and the rest of the nation, she imagined, watched in shock as a young man in a leather baseball cap and shades emitted a blue electrical glow.He floated up, halfway between the ground and the helicopter, andthen pointed at the news camera.A flash of electrical energy was the last thing the news camera caught before it all turned to static.Ororo was so entranced by the video images that she didn't acknowledge the Professor's mental call-to-arms until he was practically screaming inside her mind.

"ORORO!"

"Yes, Professor, I'm sorry. I was watching…"

"I know. We saw it too in the Ready Room.Please join me and the others up here as soon as possible.We have a more serious problem than we thought."

"Professor, how could these mutants attack, or even exist without you being able to catch them first with Cerebro?"

"That's just it Storm… Cerebro doesn't detect them."

Next Chapter: "First Contact"

The X-Men head back to Dakota to investigate these mutants that can't be detected through Cerebro.With Wolverine leading the way, they meet up with Dakota's newest urban menace… face to face!Combat time!Let me know what you thought of it so far. Feedback makes me write quicker!


	4. First Contact

First Contact

First Contact 
    
    "With so much drama in the L-B-C
    
    It's kinda hard bein Snoop D-O-double-G
    
    But I, somehow, some way
    
    Keep comin up with funky a** sh*t like every single day
    
    May I, kick a little something for the G's (yeah)
    
    and, make a few ends as (yeah!) I breeze, through
    
    Two in the mornin and the party's still jumpin
    
    cause my momma ain't home…"

The old black Cadillac DeVille rolled down the street, music blaring from a sound system that was worth ten times more than the car.Four figures inside were having a heated debate over their next intended target, a clash of sense and sensibilities – a meeting of the minds, as it were.

"…I'm just saying that we need to destroy that den of iniquity!It's just the white man's poisonin' the 'hood…"

"X… do you hear yourself?DEN OF INIQUITY?Man… this is a crackhouse!"

"Holly's right, X.White people don't put crack pipes to folks' lips.People got the sense God gave 'em to do what they want."

"Really Wise?Did black people grow the cocaine?Did they make the chemicals that refine it and ship that sh*t over here?" X looked at Wise-Son and Holocaust in the front seats, a little dumbfounded by their rebukes.

"Yeah, but X", Wise answered, "As soon as that stuff gets over here, there are plenty of brothers waiting in line to help 'em sell that stuff and take a cut of the profits. (Giving Holocaust a sideways glance) In fact, they'll gladly KILL each other for a piece of the pie."

"Don't start with me Wise!We got a deal.We hit the crack houses, Blood Syndicate keeps all the money, and I get the product!"

"And resell it", cut in Wise.

"Up in Harrisville and Kenosha.Let them trailer-park boys smoke it all up!I don't give a sh*t!"

"Some of it comes back down here man, you know that."

"That's why we get it back!Man, I don't understand ya'll!We got the opportunity of a lifetime!The government tried to kill us, but now we got their a**es over the fire!"

"But Holly…"

"Don't 'But Holly' me, Wise… forming the Syndicate was a stroke of genius man, I'll give you that.But we ain't doing enough with it!In a year… we could OWN this city.It's all about power brothers.And now, we got ALL the power. Cops are scared of us, the feds are scared… ain't no rich mutha-f*ckaz got sh*t on us!F*ck 'em **all**!"

"But Holly…", Wise let out a sigh of exasperation."It's like I keep saying over and over, we need to get ourselves organized, and bide our time, and get ready for the counter attack."

"Bu…"

"Let me finish.You're right, we'll own this whole f*ckin' state in a year, but only after we beat back their best efforts to kill us again.They're scared, and they're watching us. The government, or whatever old white X-Files mutha-f*ckaz runnin' this country, are going to send somebody after us.Somebody who they think can deal with a bunch of super-powered gang-bangers."

"Yeah", added X, "We're their worst nightmare.N*ggaz who can fly and sh*t".

"Exactly Com-man-do X." Wise sarcastically emphasized the **Commando** part of his chosen Post-Bang gang name.X just furled his brow – clearly annoyed."We **are** their worst nightmare.Just about every clique in this city has a super gang-banger in it, but I made sure that most of us were part of OUR OWN super-gang.Not to stop us from fighting each other, though I'm glad about that, but to get us ready. We got to run this sh*t military if we expect to beat 'em.Mark my words brothers, they're coming for us."

"They already are, my thuggish brethren!"Everyone turned to the until-now silent Virgil Hawkins – a.k.a. Static (the most _electrifying_ teenager in history, or at least in his own mind).Virg was a nice kid, a near genius computer geek.But whereas Wise-Son was great at tactical matters and dealing with people, Mr. Hawkins was actually a wise-cracking clown prince who used his newfound 'Static' persona to be the ultra-cool hero-guy he always wanted to be – too bad he couldn't tell the folks at Sadler High!By now, everyone saw the flashing red and blue lights that were following their car.Cops.No one broke a sweat.

"Static, you know what to do", said Wise.Virgil rolled down his window and extended his arm pointing to the car behind them.A crackle noise preceded the blue-ish beam of electricity that shot from his hands and smacked the police cruiser, circling it almost like a rope tied around it.The car shook for a moment, and then… began to rise in the air.The police officer inside quickly opened the door and jumped out before the car got too high – cursing loudly as he hit the ground and rolled hard (ahhhh, that darn momentum)."Holocaust, fire it up!"Holocaust looked at the floating police car in his rearview mirror.He seemed to squint a little, and then, quite suddenly, the car exploded into a fiery ball of flames!It wasn't that an explosion caused the car to burn up… the car just ignited itself.Like if someone dipped the entire thing in gasoline or kerosene.Inside and out, every single piece of it started burning at the same time. 

"I don't see why you always let the cop escape Static.You could magnetically seal the door.Hell, you could stick him to his seat with static electricity.I've seen you do it."

"Because X…" said Wise, "that cop will go back and tell the others and scare them even more.The lower police morale is, the better for us.They don't ever come near Paris Island anymore."

"Darn SKIPPY", interrupted Virgil.Noticing the WTF expressions on his co-passengers' faces, he said "**What**!?SKIPPY is an awesome peanut butter… and pretty darned manly!Well, at least the chunky kind."

"Why haven't we kicked his ass yet Wise?" Holocaust had little tolerance for their beloved nerdling's humor.The ironic thing was that Holocaust liked Virgil very much, and even though Virg was not a gang member, he personally sought him out after the Big Bang and asked him to join the Syndicate.

"Because I'd fry all your beepers and cell phones, and then you couldn't talk to your hootchie-girls!"

"The man has a point", said Wise."Holly, turn here on Moor's Blvd.There it is.Our 'den of iniquity'.It's SHOWTIME gentlemen!"

"Question", Static began (at which X rolled his eyes), "Why don't I just fly us all to these 'events' instead of driving in Holly's caddy?I could lift this thing and just swoop us in!"

"Cuz I like to DRIVE my car, not dive bomb in it!"

"And you're scared as sh*t to fly Holly." X couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"That too. Sue me.Am I not human?If you cut me… will I not kick you're a**?"

"Can it guys.Let's get down to business and do these thug-wannabes some serious damage.It's go-time!"With that, Holocaust parked his car, and he and Wise, Commando X, and Static got out and faced their crackhouse target.In mere minutes this place would become a smoldering ruin, and all the inhabitants would be run off or killed, depending on which ones actually fought back.

***

**Note: This chapter just started and the X-Men will soon be face to face with Paris Island's new "urban menace".I will update this chapter with the rest shortly.Like it so far?More on the way, I promise.** ****Oh, and why do I use asterisks in the cursing?I want this to be readable to ALL audiences, even though the characters aren't of the "G-rated" variety.


End file.
